zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Infected
The Infected The Infected (known as "fast zombies" in some circles) aren't zombies in the truest sense, and many (but not all) fans of Zombie fiction feel that the distinction is very important. Infected are people, technically still alive, who's bodies are raveged with some sort of biological pathogen that irrevocably (and fatally) ravages the hosts bodies and minds. The immediate change is a total reversion to an aggressive, feral personality type. An infected will attack any human (regardless of past emotional connection) with rabid ferocity, and all the strength - and mobility - they can muster. The infected demeanor is notably hostile, hateful, and enraged (hence the name Rage.). Both the biological infection, and it's primal hosts spread quicker than their literary cousins, the Zombies. However Infected have been universally portrayed as more fragile, with a average life span of only months (as the body begins to dehydrate, muscles and other organs begin to fail), and can be killed by wounds to the torso, or bleeding out through extremities, whereas Zombies almost universally require their brain to be destroyed before final death, and can persist intact for years without food, water, or even oxygen. The Infected have been seen in: *28 Days Later *28 Weeks Later *Quarantine *REC *REC 2 *Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead 2 *Half-Life *Halo Differences from Zombies *Zombies are slow which makes escaping from a small number of them easier (although because of the Zombie's durability, their hordes tend to be greater in number). Infected are fast and very agile and will not give up chase until the target is unreachable. Both creatures seem to sense neither pain nor fatigue, and as such, will continue a foot pursuit longer than any human, so long as no complex barriers impede them. *Zombies are only killed by destroying the brain. Infected can be brought down by shooting the torso or any other body part. They can also be brought down with poisonous gas. *If a zombie becomes aware of a living person, they will moan and and relentlessly follow the person until it loses the scent or is destroyed. Infected are persistent and once they find out were you are they will not stop trying to break in. *Zombies do not need food so they do not starve but will decompose after a certain amount of time (not destroying them, their bodies just become weaker). Infected, on the other hand, need food or they will starve and die of hunger or thirst (though the constant vomiting may indicate that the virus consumes organs no longer vital for this form of "life" for short-term sustinence. This is purely theoretical.). *Zombies primary motivation seems to be the consumption of their prey (even if they do not receive sustinance from the act of consumption). Infected are motivated more on the destruction of they prey, with biting being only one method of accomplishing their goal. Despite being less orally fixated creatures, The Infected are still more than adequete at spreading the disease whenever they pierce the flesh of, or project bodily fluids into the face of their prey. *Zombies are officially deceased - walking corpses that can move without dependence on oxygen on any level. Some zombies (such as Brooks Zombies) are even immune to bacteria and parasites involved in natural decomposition, and resistant to saltwater corrosion. As such, they can infest even the depths of the ocean floor. Infected are still living & breathing human beings who require oxygen, and can drown, or even die from a severely damaged trachea. *Zombies will freeze after a certain temperature is reached and will thaw out above a certain temperature, but Infected will die if frozen. Sources *28 Days Later *28 Weeks Later *28 Days Later: The Aftermath *The Zombie Survival Guide: Complete Protection From the Living Dead *Halflife series